I Wanna Be Loved By You
by Naida of the Rain
Summary: "What's his name?" Darry looked almost lethal. "I took care of it Darry, honest. Don't worry about it." "No, he gave you that shiner; I wanna know the bum's name." In hindsight, I should have known better than to go out with the likes of Andy Decker, but hey, I think I held my own pretty nicely. "Soda's gonna flip when he finds out." Shit.
**Author's Note: This is a one shot I dabbled over the course of a year in. I LOVE 'The Outsiders' and Sodapop is my favorite character. This is a snap shot in the life of our favorite greasers and my girl Kaitlin Walker. I'd like to give a huge shout out to S.E Hinton, a timeless author who creates characters I ache to be real. The title was inspired by 'I Wanna Be Loved By You' sung by Marilyn Monroe. An extra special shout out to Francis Ford Coppola for believing in the magic and tragedy of this book and bringing it to life, and to Rob Lowe for being the perfect Sodapop Curtis. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Where'd you get that?"Ponyboy asked nodding at the swelling shiner gracing my eye.

"Aw, this? It's nothin'." I grinned lightly, fingering the tender flesh.

"Don't look like nothin'" Darry chastised gruffly, eyeballing me for any other visible signs of damage.

"Eh, could be worse." I shrugged, nestling into the couch. Two-bit took his place on the floor in front of me, a big slice of chocolate cake balanced in his lap.

"Bet she looks worse, eh Kat?" He grinned over his shoulder, but was thoroughly entranced again when 'Mickey Mouse' came on.

"He does," I replied flippantly, smirking a little to myself at the memory.

"He?" Darry yelped from the kitchen, leaning out to plant a glare at the back of my head. "What the hell happened?"

"He got handsy," I replied, smiling devilishly at Two-bit whilst wiggling my fingers. Two-bit punched my shin lightly in approval before becoming engrossed once more to the TV.

"What's his name?" Darry looked almost lethal.

"I took care of it Darry, honest. Don't worry about it."

"No, he gave you that shiner; I wanna know the bum's name." His tone was commanding and deadly I almost thought I was the one in trouble.

"Darry, really, I handled it." I wish my tone was stronger, but damn he was making me nervous.

"Kaitlin, you better give me a name, or I will find out otherwise." He stood over me now, like an angry, worried father and I couldn't help but cringe under his stare.

"Andy Decker," It spilled out of me like vomit and I hated myself for giving in so easily. I handled it! No need to soak him twice because of a black eye. Note to self, don't drink at the pictures anymore.

"What the hell is Andy Decker puttin' his hands on you for?" Darry bellowed, eyes burning wildly.

"We got into a fight," I shrugged, waving my hand flippantly.

"What do you mean you two got in a fight?"

"Exactly what I said," I replied. I'm trying to keep it light though inside I'm seething.

"Explain," Darry replied sternly, standing over me arms crossed expectantly.

I sighed, sinking further into the couch. "Ugh, fine! We were at the drive-in, Decker brought a bottle of wine he nicked from his parents, and he…well you know," I wiggled my fingers and made squeezing motions. Darry's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't into it see, and well he was drunk and didn't like that very much and we got into a scuffle landing him with a bruised cheek and tender bits and me with this prize." I pointed at my eye, before adjusting myself and facing the television.

"Atta girl," Two-bit elbowed my knees playfully. Darry seemed torn between praising me, and throttling me.

"Aw, Darry, lighten up will ya? Decker was drunk as a skunk and I handled it fine. If you're gonna soak him, at least wait 'til he's sober."

Darrry muttered under his breath before disappearing into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and focused on the show Two-bit seemed entranced by.

"Hope Decker didn't want kids one day." Two –bit chuckled, shoving another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Don't let 'em rough him up too bad alright?"

"No promises, I want to get a couple swings in myself." I nodded in agreement before nestling further into the couch.

"Here," Darry grunted, thrusting a rather cold object into my hands. An ice cube wrapped up in a paper towel. Gently, I lifted it to my swollen eye; the sensation stung, but began to soothe the throbbing flesh.

"Aw, Darry, you do care." I beamed up at his disapproving face. A small smile cracked his sullen features and I knew he wasn't mad at me.

"What were you doin' out with Decker anyways Kat?" Two-bit asked over his shoulder.

"I wanted to go to the pictures?"

"Well hell, I'll take ya no black eye to boot!"

Truth was, Decker seemed like a good time, and real cute, turns out he was looking for a better time than I would give him.

"Soda's gonna flip when he finds out." Ponyboy muttered, getting up from the sofa and heading out the door.

Shit. Darry's already stewin'; once Soda gets home and finds out, there's no tellin' what they'll do. I felt like I swallowed stones. I couldn't concentrate on the show; just fervently look out the screen door, waiting for headlights. I could just go home, but the thought of going home with my eye puffed up made me sick to my stomach. Not that they would care much, but still.

"Where are you going?"

"Over to Johnny's."

"Coward!" Ponyboy smiled, before waving, letting the screen door slam behind him.

A blinding flash illuminated the front door, and my heart began to slam in my chest. The front door opened bringing a cool breeze in making me shiver slightly.

"Jesus! It's just as cold in here!" Sodapop grumbled kicking his shoes off at the door.

"Hey ya, Soda!" Two-bit called, eyes never leaving the television.

"Heya Two-bit, Kitten," he cooed affectionately, messing my hair as he passed.

"How was work?" I called from my spot, sitting stock still.

"Work," he replied before heading into the kitchen. I blew out a sigh of relief before I realized he was talking to Darry.

And three…two…

"What!"

Shit.

In a flash, he leapt over the couch next to me; swatting away my hands and grabbed my face, gently, but firmly assessing Decker's handiwork. Fire burned in his eyes.

"I'll fucking kill him." He seethed dropping his hands and jumping to his feet.

"Soda, wait!"

"Darry, you comin'?"

"Right behind you," he barked, throwing his jacket on.

"Guys, it not a big deal, I handled it, no need to go out there." I pleaded, blocking the door.

"Do you see your face? There is absolutely a need."

"If you go now, someone's gonna get killed. He's drunk, he's probably with the rest of his friends, if you go marching in guns a blazin' someone's gonna get seriously hurt. Please Soda, just sleep on it. If you wanna soak him, do it another night! Please!" I begged, gripping his forearms tightly. The blinding rage subsided slightly.

"Fine." He ground out.

"Thank you," I whispered, watching as he disappeared up the stairs, stomping and slamming as he went."

"You sure you're okay?" Darry asked.

""Besides the scare ya'll just gave me, yeah."

"Don't be goin' out with Decker anymore ya here?" he warned.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I smiled slightly. Darry relaxed a bit, and ruffled my hair affectionately before heading in to watch 'Andy Griffith' with Two-bit.

Silently, I crept up the stairs, hopefully to do some damage control.

The door was shut; I had half a mind to head back downstairs. Blowing out a deep breath, I knocked timidly before opening the door.

Soda sat on his bed, chest heaving. Next to the door was a hole the size of a fist.

"Soda?" I whispered. He didn't acknowledge me, just continued to stare at the wall hands balled into fists. Carefully, I crossed the room and gingerly sat on the bed next to him.

"I aint gonna hurt ya," He growled. "I'd never hurt ya; that lousy good for nothing—" he trailed off, his entire being buzzed like a hornets' nest. I sat quietly next to him, afraid to speak.

His whole body snapped abruptly facing me, he reached out; the movement startled me and I flinched in response. Soda froze, moving slowly this time to inspect the damage. His fingertips traced the outline of my swollen eye, lightly grazing the puckered flesh.

"What the hell was he thinkin' puttin' his hands on you like that? What if somethin' happened to you Kat? God I'd lose my mind. He didn't…you know…try anything did he?"

"Yeah," Soda's eyes darkened, the rage brewing underneath threatening to erupt once more. "but I stopped him. He's drunk Soda, he's not thinkin' straight. I handled it, I swear just promise you won't do anything tonight, okay? Please?"

"I told ya I wouldn't."

"Thank you." I whispered, enveloping his hands with mine. We sat like that for a time, neither one of us willing to move, lost in thought. Gingerly, I reached up, smoothing his mussed up hair, the grease causing it to stick up in places. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why on earth Andy Decker got to take you to the pictures instead of me." Soda stated, his eyes glancing up sheepishly to meet mine. My lips parted in shock, my heart racing a hundred miles an hour. It's true I've always been sweet on Soda, hell I doubt any of the guys didn't know. Sure he would call me his best gal, and kiss my forehead when I'd leave, but he never showed any particular interest in anything more. The Curtis' were like family to me, I just assumed…

"You never asked." I stammered, flashing him a sad smile.

"You've been a part of my life every day since I can remember; I guess I never imagined I'd have fight for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaitlin Walker I've been over the moon for you since the day you walked into this house in that baby blue dress of yours. I knew the minute I laid eyes on you that you were gonna be the death of me. I vowed that day to be whatever you needed me to be. Walking into this house tonight and seeing you banged up by some Soc, I saw red."

"Soda, you, Darry, and Ponyboy are the best friends I could ever have; you're like family to me. You're my best friend." I assured, cupping his face, my tone final and emphatic. My eyes searched his, imploring him, my thumbs caressing his cheek soothingly; smoothing out the worry lines.

"I love you, Kitten." His eyes bore into mine with such intensity. Tears welled in my eyes, a few cascading down my cheeks.

"I love you too." I whispered, a watery smile stretching across my face. My puckered eye stung from the salty tears, but the pain seemed to vanish as Soda's face lit up like a Christmas tree, planting light, fervent kisses along my face and on my bruised flesh, gently kissing away the tears.

"Want to go to the pictures with me?" He murmured in my ear, pulling me close.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you all think? I'm not going to lie I swooned a little writing this. I hope you loved it as much as I do. Reviews are always loved and appreciated.**

 **XOXO- N**


End file.
